narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Enryu Uzumaki
Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Body Flicker Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Summoning Technique (Pandas), Cloud-Style Electrical Disemboweling, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Cloud-Style Gale Dismembering, Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Cloud-Style Flame Beheading, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, , Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Chains Seal, Explosive Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, }} '''Enryu '''is a Uzumaki, and traveling companion of Shinkō. He seems to be a calm, peaceful man, with a great proficiency in Kenjutsu. History Enryu was born in the days of wandering for the Uzumaki clan. His mother was one of the Uzumaki, following a group of the clan as they wandered through the shinobi world. During a stay in one country, she met a man of another clan, and the two quickly fell in love. The romance was short lived, as the Uzumaki had to move on again, and his mother with them. His father couldn't join them, nor his mother stay, both from their respective clans and had duty to attend to. This left the expecting mother to leave, and begin traveling once more. This always left Enryu with a strange feeling. He grew up with just a mother, and not father like everyone else. His mother never spoke much about his father, the separation too much for her it seemed. She never did find love again, a part of her longing to go back, perhaps change her actions. This left Enryu confused, and he seemed to feel a great deal of shame because of it. During the time of the Uzumaki clan's travels, Enryu discovered Takeyama, the hidden land of the Pandas, with whom he made a contract. Since that point he has called upon these friends to help him as situation required, and often retracts to their hidden home for peace or training. In term, tensions rose in the Uzumaki clan, eventually leading to the split. This time of turmoil tore at Enryu, he hating to see his friends, and family debate in this way. He wanted them to stay together as a clan, like they should, yet it wasn't to be. Eventually he followed his new friend, Shinkō. He instantly was swayed by this emotional leader, who then took Enryu under his wing. Since that time he has been with Shinkō, traveling the world with him. Appearance Enryu is fairly attractive young man, whom makes little fuss over his appearance. He has the deep red hair of the Uzumaki, which is long, but he keeps tied at the back for convenience. His eyes a calm green, neither dull nor bright, just peaceful. His body is slim, and of average stature, taken the toned approach rather then bulky. It is often covered in loose robes, and baggy pants. When training, or in battle, he many also be seen is more appropriate clothing, such as sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. Tool pouches are generally seen on his person, as well as his Katana which he carries. Personality In general, Enryu is a calm, and peaceful man. He often wears a blank expression on his face. Despite this, he deeply cares about his friends, and those close to him. However he can quickly change should one of those near to him is in danger. He was often one to joke, and play around, but never be silly. The occasional comical overreaction, but he always kept his senses. Since the split of the clan, Enryu seems to have become less carefree, and much more somber. However when he is around his Panda summons, some of this childhood traits seem to resurface. Growing up in the Uzumaki, yet having a dual heritage has effected Enryu. He sees this fact as a shame, and often tries to find this fact, even though those around him seem rather accepting of the fact, and suffer like fates. Abilities Ninjutsu Enryu has trained to have a high degree of chakra control, which has assisted him in the usage of many Jutsu. He recently discovered he has a natural affinity to Lightning nature, but hasn't had a teacher in this Element. Up until this point, he has train in Wind, and Fire Releases, though he seems much more fluent in wind. He uses a combination of Ninjutsu, and his own NinTaijutsu, and NinKenjutsu in his fighting style. He often prefers to use his weapons or body in battle. Uzumaki Due to his Uzumaki blood, Enryu has a high chakra capacity. He makes good use of the clans ability to solidify chakra into chains, and other things. He has a basic knowledge of the clans sealing techniques as well. Using these skills, Enryu has developed his own techniques. Kenjutsu Enryu has two special blades, gifted to him by the Panda of Takeyama, named Takekiri. They appear to be just a normal Bamboo shafts, though they separate into two pieces one hiding a katana blade inside while the other acts as a sheath. Due to the strength of Bamboo, the sheath portion can act as a weapon also due it its hardness. These weapons are put to great use by Enryu, often combining them with his elemental affinities. He does this by infusing them with elements, or projecting jutsu through them. He is well trained in the arts of using, one, or two blades also, even without the use of chakra in them. Taijutsu The katana Enryu carries isn't just for decoration. He is rather skilled with the weapon, and often includes his elements in the usage of Kenjutsu. Most of his skills with a sword were devolved in Kumogakure, and as such has a certain style like the nin of that country. Senjutsu During his travels, Enryu obtained the contract to the Pandas of Takeyama. As such he is able to summon them to aid him as needed. Sensor Enryu was born with the gift of sensing, and has train this to a great degree. He has the ability to use the Mind's Eye of the Kagura. Category:Male